Apparent Yet, Hidden
by TheatreGeek95
Summary: Possibly another chapter to come, but, a short fiction with the Lucy/Mina pairing happening while Jonathan is away.


"Lucy… You know I could always confide in you. It is just that this secret would spoil everything." Mina told Lucy. "I cannot tell you."

"Mina," Lucy whined, grabbing Mina's hand to keep her from running off into the garden maze that was dangerously close and tempting. "Mina, you must tell me. It is only right that your dearest friend should know what lies buried in that beautiful mind of yours. We have only known each other forever and a day."

"I cannot, Lucy." Mina said, looking at her friend with pleading wide brown eyes. Those eyes seemed to soften the argument if only for a short while.

"Oh, alright. I will let it go, for now." Lucy said, hiding a mischievous grin and walking her over to a bench by the fountain in the center of the small courtyard, her hand still holding Mina's. "Have you received any letters from Jonathan?"

"Yes, actually." Mina said, pulling out a letter as she sat down, looking a bit solemn. "But I'm terribly worried for him, now. This letter seems so dark… So distant. Lucy, it is hardly like him at all."

"Mina. You mustn't worry. Jonathan might just be having a difficult time sleeping, that's all." Lucy comforted, patting Mina's hand. Her bright blue eyes searched for Mina's to bring a smile on her face. "Mina, look at me."

Mina looked up after a moment more, her gaze locked with Lucy's. "Yes?"

"Everything will be fine. I know it." The red headed girl smiled, taking Mina's other hand in her own. "I think you need to do something fun to get your mind off of things."

"Fun?" Mina said, softly. "How can I have fun when—"

"—Mina. Shhh…" Lucy said, pressing a finger to her lips to silence her. "Remember when we were young girls playing here?"

A ghost of a smile found its way to Mina's lips. "Yes. How we loved the garden maze…"

"And, how we always used to chase one another around it, getting so lost that we said we would end up growing old before we found our way out?"

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

Lucy leaned in close to Mina's ear and smiled, whispering very softly. "It's your turn to catch me!" With a small giggle and squeal of excitement, Lucy had jumped up and begun running into the maze.

"Lucy!" Mina laughed, leaving the letter on the bench and running after her best friend. "I'm going to get you!"

Lucy seemed to continue on into the maze as far as she could with Mina at her heels, not caring if they were lost. Rounding a corner, Mina grabbed one of Lucy's hands and squeezed it tightly, she wouldn't let her get away. Swirling around in a circle, Lucy's heel dug into the grass and caused her to lose her balance and fall into Mina with a small squeal. Mina caught Lucy, before she could fall hard on the ground but she wasn't strong enough to hold her weight, causing her to topple on top of her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mina said, trying to get off of on top of her, but failing, only managing to prop herself on her hands above Lucy.

"Don't be…" Lucy said softly, her blue eyes looking up at Mina. "Tell me your secret, Mina."

Mina thought for a split second but shook her head. "I told you I can't."

"Please? You know me. I don't ask for very much and I promise I will not tell a soul." Lucy pleaded.

Again, Lucy's pleading would be the end to her. "I…" Mina started, taking a deep breath. "I don't truly love Jonathan."

"You don't?" Lucy asked her eyes widening.

Mina simply nodded. She felt terrible about leading the young man on who had seemed very much in love with her. Rolling onto her back and looking at the sky, she continued. "No. I'm not in love or even interested with any man to be truthful." Mina sighed. "But everyone says that I'm at the right age to settle down and have a family so I just accepted Jonathan's proposal. If only I could be like you, Lucy. You have many men courting you and you must feel something for each of them."

"No, I don't." Lucy frowned looking at Mina. "All of the men who aim to capture my heart do it all the wrong ways."

"Pray tell."

"Well, they all seem to think that I want petty things like dresses, hats, jewelry, and anything else they can lavish me with. I hate it." Lucy said, looking up to the sky. "That's not the way to win my heart."

Mina looked to Lucy. She always branded her as a girl who enjoyed the extravagant pleasures in life like clothing and gifts. That's the way Lucy acted to her suitors and that's how Mina believed she actually was, therefore her comment surprised her. She thought she knew Lucy well, apparently not.

"Well, if that's not the way, how does one win your heart, Lucy?" Mina asked curiously, looking at the sky.

Lucy smiled to herself softly for a moment before continuing. "Well, I am not exactly sure… It just happens. I would have to know them for a long, long time. Then they just find their way into my heart." Mina closed her eyes, listening, thinking about her situation in relation to Lucy's, who continued to talk, staring at the clouds. "I want to marry someone who I am truly in love with. Someone who I can see myself with day after day, month after month, year after year… Someone who I can dream of growing old with, Mina."

"I would love that, Lucy." Mina said looking over at Lucy who caught her gaze. "That's my ideal future. The one I want to have."

"I feel like the right one could be right in front of my nose and I wouldn't even know it."

"The same, Lucy. Exactly," Mina blinked, "the same".

The two young women stared at one another for the longest moment. Their thoughts quickened and the air between them grew heavy. It was like they both reached some grand enlightenment at the same moment in time.

"Lucy, you won't think…"

"No it couldn't be. It's too uncommon"

"But love is love."

"Yes, but I…"

"I know…"

Silence grew between the girls as they turned and looked in the sky again, trying to grasp at straws and to make sure that their feelings were in fact true. That this was in fact happening, they were in love.

"Mina, I think that I _have_ fallen in love with you." Lucy whispered.

"And I, you." Mina replied in the same volume.

"It's all so clear to me, now."

"We have known each other since we were children. You have been there for me all of my life. And it is just as you said. You have to know them a long time and they just-"

"-find a way into your heart." Lucy finished her sentence, looking over at Mina, taking her hand in hers gently. "We make perfect sense."

Mina looked down at their hands. Their fingers were laced with one another's and they fit perfectly. Looking back up to Lucy's eyes, they both moved closer until their lips instinctively met. Hesitant was the kiss at first, both not used to the gentle warmth of their lips pressed against the others softly. Then the kiss deepened as they grew more comfortable and passionate with their movements. Their arms sought comfort around their love's torso. Their love finally blossomed into the romance that both women deserved.


End file.
